Meeting Leatherhead
by toonanimefan
Summary: Have you ever wondered how April or Casey reacted to meeting Leatherhead for the first time? Or even when he would fight Kraing droids. Well come and read to see. Might have spoilers.


**Author's note: Hey so I always wondered how April or even Casey would react when they first meet Leatherhead and maybe even the first time they see him fight the Kraing. So that's what this story is going to be about. I don't own T.M.N.T. or the characters. First up to meet him, April. This will be taking place sometime in season 1; maybe a month after the turtles first met Leatherhead I don't really know….**

 **Chapter 1: April part 1**

Ring Ring

"Hello?" (April)

"Hey April! What's up?" (Mikey)

"What is it Mikey?" (April)

"Well I was wondering if you would like to meet this new friend of the guys and me." (Mikey)

"Is this friend human, mutant or an Alien?" (April)

"Oh he's a mutant…..don't worry he is really cool!" (Mikey)

"Alright I guess I'll come and meet him…."

"Ok can't wait, see you when you get here! Bye." (Mikey)

"Ok bye…."

Click

 **In the Lair:**

"Guys, Leatherhead, April is on her way!" (Mikey)

(Mikey looks at his brothers and Leatherhead who were sitting in front of the T.V.) His brothers are looking really nervous especially Donnie about April and Leatherhead meeting each other.

"Mikey are you sure that this is a good idea?" (Donnie)

"Of course D friends are always having their other friends meet with each other on T.V. Why wouldn't it be okay for April and LH to meet?"

"Well what if he starts to have one of his anger attacks?" (Leo)

"Yeah what if that happens, you bonehead?" (Raph)

"Then we'll just have to calm him, no problem bros." (Mikey says smiling happily)

"My friend are you sure that your human friend wouldn't be frightened of me?" (LH)

"Of course dude! Well there's a chance that she'll be a little scared but she'll totally be okay." (Mikey)

"Alright if you insist." (LH)

"Hey lets go into the Kitchen for a little bit before April gets here….so it'll be a little more suspenseful." (Mikey)

"Alright…." (LH)

The two of them go into the Kitchen leaving the other three turtles alone waiting for April.

********2 minutes later********

April walked in to see three of the turtles in the pit surrounding the T.V. she noticed that Mikey and anybody that would be new to her weren't there.

"Hey guys where's Mikey and this new friend he wanted me to meet?" (April)

"Hey April!" (Donnie)

"They're in the kitchen, April." (Raph)

"Oh okay." (April)

She starts to head to the Kitchen but Donnie stops her.

"Wait April, there are some things you should know about Leatherhead first." (Donnie)

"Leatherhead?" (April)

"Uh yeah Mikey gave him that name….." (Leo)

"Oh….okay Donnie what is it that I need to know first?" (April)

"Well the first thing is, the reason Mikey calls him Leatherhead is because he's a mutant alligator that was mutated by the Kraing…."

"He was mutated by the KRAING?!" (April)

"Shhhh…."

Donnie looks to see if LH or Mikey heard April's yell, when he sees that they didn't he sighs in relief.

"You shouldn't mention their names around him right now." (Donnie)

"Why?" (April)

"He loses control of himself and then goes crazy attacking us….mostly starts by grabbing me by the face." (Donnie)

April looks shocked at first and starts to laugh a little. Donnie starts to get a little embarrassed when she started to giggle.

"Okay, don't mention their names when he's near, Got it. I'm going to head into the kitchen and meet him now okay." (April)

She heads into the kitchen leaving Donnie a little embarrassed while Leo and Raph were behind him smirking.

********In the Kitchen********

Mikey was talking with Leatherhead at the kitchen table when they heard a voice at the doorway.

"Hey Mikey…." (April)

Mikey smiles seeing April standing there and says, "Hey April, meet Leatherhead, Leatherhead this is April our human friend."

Leatherhead looks at April and could tell that she was being a little cautious near him. So to ease her mind a little he says, "You don't have to be nervous April, a friend of Michelangelo, is a friend of mine."

April smiles at him for saying those kind words.

"Okay Leatherhead." (April)

So then Mikey, Leatherhead, and April talked for a little while until April had to go home.

********After April leaves********

The four turtles and the Mutant Alligator were in the living room for a little bit, to hang out before LH has to go back to his home.

"So how did it go with the two of them meeting, Mikey?" (Leo)

"It went great dude." (Mikey)

They all smile at each other knowing that April's okay with their new friend.

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: So that was the first part for April meeting Leatherhead. The next part for her will be seeing him fighting Kraing droids most likely. Anyway please review after reading to tell me how you liked it so far but no flames.**


End file.
